game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Graskull
Graskull is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. He has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) and Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151). In Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175.), an alternate version of Graskull appears in the main Evilverse story, while the original Graskull appears in the Pleasure Shire B-plot. Pre-Apocalypse Originally from Ireland, Graskull worked manually masturbating horses for the purposes of artificial insemination. Graskull and Metastergo are the only new recruits who appear to have known each other prior to meeting at Aaron's recruitment station. He and Metastergo are romantic - or at least sexual - partners, and Graskull refers to Metastergo as his fiancee. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story Graskull is one of seven survivors who find their way to Aaron's radio tower after Aaron has set it up to broadcast a beckoning message about a safe zone called Pleasure Town. Graskull is wary of Emre's religious zealotry, and when Kaydalyn demonstrates that she shares that trait, he murmurs to Metastergo that they should have killed her when they had the chance. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) When Emre forces everyone to hear his toxic, self-aggrandizing sermon at Super Church, Graskull is one of several recruits to call out Emre for his blasphemy, with Graskull countering Emre's preaching with twisted scripture of his own. When all of the new recruits but JWM and Kaydalyn reject Emre's preaching and leave, Graskull turns back to proclaim that he will see Super Church burned to the ground. Emre unloads a round of warning shots directly into Graskull's chest, killing him. Aaron hurries Graskull and Metastergo away from the church. Graskull again suggests burning Team Emre, but instead Aaron takes him on a tour of his home. Given the choice between a "religious nutbag" and a "pervert," Graskull chooses the latter: Team Aaron. Graskull approves of Aaron's extensive party rules, remarking that it just sounds like a typical Irish house party. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) Aaron gives his two followers the option of choosing their own "code names," and Graskull opts to be called "the Antichrist." After Team Emre takes pot shots at Aaron's cacti, Aaron puts Graskull and Metastergo to work building a huge wall to separate their houses. (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151) Story Due to Aaron's time machine invention, Graskull has turned into a giant rampaging monster and has a duplicate of that monster form. In monster form, he "allegedly" commits friendly fire. The monster form also shows a proficiency with rocket launchers, opting to destroy anything he wishes. In episode 147 Devil Babies, ''Metastergo and Graskull both become pregnant and pop out super babies. Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) Story After Aaron and Emre get sent to Day 660 (Episode 152 - 175), Metastergo is assumed to be dead by everyone but JWM. Graskull forces JWM onto the top of the funeral pyre in the belief JWM was responsible for Metastergo's death. Has killed the most survivors from both teams. '''Evilverse:' Evilverse Graskull and evilverse Elfilon are discovered in a small oasis, with grass and trees, tents and being surrounded by a "magical" white ring that burns and kills any who cross it. Evilverse Graskull comes across as depressed, disbelieving that Elfilon's teleportation tech would work. Begrudgingly evilverse Graskull brings Aaron and Emre into the underground lair. He seems friendlier to Emre and standoffish with Aaron. He also seems depressed about the world, saying that he had seen one person in particular "Have his rectum pulled out of his mouth and inserted back in his ass" When Aaron seduces the blueberry woman, he brings Emre out of that room, back to the Hall of Good Council to eat some bacon and eggs. When asked what is going on in the world he responds "Nobody tells us anything, it's like we've been living under a rock" He seems to have a paradoxical relationship with religion, complains that if Emre should start religious talk he should leave, yet openly says "Jesus" or "Jesus Christ" when frustrated. Also scrawled it on the last working science machine" Evilverse Graskull also explains he has never killed anyone. Alludes that evilverse JWM and evilverse Kaydalyn are satanists worshiping the chaos beasts During the horde night, Evilverse Graskull flees deeper into the base out of fear, much to Aaron bewilderment Eventually he leads Aaron and Emre to the bowels of the base, revealing Metastergo as a huge abomination, complete with extended abdomen the likes of only seen in egg laying insects. Through out the encounter Graskull is seen flattering Metastergo, in a bit not to risk her wraith. After Aaron places the brain chip into one of Metastergo's offspring, Graskull puts the Evilverse Aaron in his new body down. Metastergo enraged orders all her minions to attack, forcing everyone to flee. In the chaos the vault fail-safes go off trapping Aaron in the pit. Graskull leaps down and begins to construct a way out for Aaron, while Aaron holds them off. Eventually the two escape, not before launching a few rockets down into the pit to destroy the ladder. Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon); Episode 121 (Building a Wall) * Season 9 (Evilverse): Episode 171 (The Big Bang); Episode 172 (Blueberry Woman); Episode 173 (The Meta Queen); Episode 174 (Man Borgs); Episode 175 (The End of Everything) Quotes * (Recruitment interview) Aaron: "Graskull, what's your deal?" Graskull: "Well, I used to manually masturbate horses for the use of artificial insemination." Emre: "Oh!" Aaron: "Wow! You're - that's - you're kind of a hero." Emre: "That was my first summer job." Graskull: "Yeah, it paid well!" Emre: "Yeah! It really does. Never go home hungry with that job." Aaron: "So, um, how many pies?" Graskull: "Ehhh... just one." Aaron: "Ah. Good." Graskull: "Just - just happens that you're holding it." Aaron: "Well now this was her Metastergo's pie, so did you fuck her pie when she wasn't looking or something?" Graskull: "Yes I did." Meta: "Oh, my God!" Aaron: "Wow. Oh, she's vomiting." (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * (On Super Church) Graskull: "I will see this place burned to the ground!" (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * (On Emre and Aaron) Graskull: "So we have a religious fanatic and a pervert?" (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Aaron: "All right you guys. Well, Emre's given a name to his disciples, however, I'm not going to give us a group name, I want you be individuals. And responsible for yourselves. Um, what do you want your special code names to be?" ... Graskull: "You know what? Just call me the Antichrist." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * (On the War Elephant) Graskull: "Is that Emre's micropenis?" (Episode 134 - Goodbye Emre) Recurring Themes * The Gospel According to Graskull, Part 1: According to the Bible, all men are created equal. Emre is a false prophet. According to the prophet Tim, 'Thou shalt not speak crap about the Lord.' (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) ** Part 2: Graskull chooses to be called "the Antichrist." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * Graskull vs. Everything: When Graskull accuses Emre of blasphemy and threatens to burn down Super Church, Emre guns him down where he stands. Later Emre guns him down a second time, this time for having an orgy in the church. At this point Graskull decides to make Emre suffer, he will go through anyone, friend or foe if it means taking the pedestal from underneath Emre. * Graskull vs. Morality: Upon learning that Aaron is directly responsible for creating the zombie virus that wiped out humanity, Graskull declares him a hero. "Most people are assholes anyway." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Gallery Graskull.jpg Graskull-0.jpg Graskull2.png See Also * 7 Days to Die Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan